Dealing With The Mess
by CockneyBird3
Summary: this is the night of the Opera, after it has taken place. This chronicles how it's dealt with by everyone involved. Series of One-Shots so to speak just showing each character's reaction. Please be sure to review for each chapter.
1. Shilo's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: this is a series of One-Shots right after the Opera at the end of the movie. Each chapter is it's own One-Shot for each main character, anyone who would've been hit hard by the events at the Opera. This is on terms with my Repo prequel: Building A Bloodbath which will lead up to the Opera and my Repo sequel "GeneCo:Sustaining the Genetic Opera" which begins a matter of weeks after this One-Shot ends.**

**A few of my O/C's that are important or merely just present in my prequel and sequel are involved in this story. Owen, Lisa, Jen, and Sean.**

**It isn't essential that you read this for my prequel or sequel, this is just something I thought I'd have some fun with. Each chapter will be titled by the character it's showing you, so if it's a character you don't care to read about you can skip it.**

**Please leave me a review for each chapter you do read. Enjoy.**

Dealing With The Mess

_Shilo's Story_

The car door was opened for her but she didn't get up. She was breathing slow, trying to keep control of herself, trying to ignore the blood that covered her. She barely remembered getting into the car, all she could see in her head was her father. Memories constantly flashing through her mind, all continuously leading up to her holding his limp body while everyone just watched.

A hand appeared just outside the door and she shakily, slowly grabbed it. The old man who'd driven her home helped her out of the car. He didn't say anything but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before shutting the car door and walking back to the driver's side.

She didn't look at him, she just walked through the gate, to the front door, and into the house in a daze. She wasn't sure how she hadn't gone into hysterics yet but was grateful for it, she could feel it coming close, nearing explosion an of grief. She wandered upstairs and into her bathroom, not noticing the blood covering her anymore but subconsciously aching to get it off.

Stripping out of her dress, she turned on the hot water in her shower. Before stepping in, she looked down at the dress and suddenly felt another pound of grief at the fact that it used to be her mother's. At least that's what Rotti Largo had told her. He was probably telling the truth but now she wasn't sure if she believed anything he'd told her, then she suddenly didn't care anymore. None of what he'd said mattered now.

She took off her blood caked wig and tossed it onto the floor as well. Stepping into the shower, she felt her skin breath in relief as the drying blood was slowly washed away. After using soap and scrubbing it all off, wishing she could scrub the whole night into nonexistance, she just stood under the water.

After a little while, she turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Once back in her bedroom, she slipped into her nightgown. Looking over at her door, she didn't like that it was open. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep like that.

Walking over to it, she stopped. The thought crossed her mind that it should also be locked but she didn't have the keys. They'd be in her father's room. Without thinking about it much, she walked down the hall and to his bedroom. She'd hadn't been in it since she was younger and would have nightmares.

Opening the door, she walked in. It hadn't changed at all. She refused to let herself look around, trying all she could to not break down. The keys were sitting on his bedside table and she walked over to them. As she reached out to grab them, logic suddenly spoke up.

_Why the hell would I need to lock my door? What am I doing?_ rang out the voice in the back of her mind. She shook her head and took her hand back.

Then, without seemingly any conscious decision to do such, she grabbed his pillow off his neatly made bed and walked out, shutting his door behind her. She briskly walked back to her room and merely shut the door behind herself.

Going over to her messy bed, she lay down, exchanging her pillow with his. She left the light on and just lay there.

Her first inhale was what undid all her self control. She breathed in through her nose deeply and could smell nothing but her father on that pillow. Her breath caught in her chest and tears spilled out of her eyes as though a dam had been busted open.

Sobs began to shake her whole body and she clutched that pillow as if her life depended upon it.

"Daddy you can't be gone, you can't. I need you, you can't." she rambled, wondering if it was possible for a heart to physically break.

After what felt like hours, her eyes dried up and her head began to throb. She sniffled and slowly got out of her bed, still clutching the pillow. Shuffling out of her room and back down the hall, she entered her father's room again and went over to his bed.

She pulled back the blanket on his side, instead of the side she slept on when she'd had a nightmare, and got into the bed. Pulling his blankets up to her chin like a little kid, she breathed in the mix of smells she'd always associate with him.

His natural scent, along with the distant smell of shaving cream in the bathroom, the deodorant he'd wear, the bourban she'd sometimes smell on his breath, the scent of the shampoo he used. What made her heart ache the most at the moment, was that she could still smell the cologne he'd sprayed on himself that morning as it lingered in the room. It was strong enough that combined with her longing for him to still be there, she could close her eyes and imagine he was in the room.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her imagination to calm her into believing he was there. She felt the pain in her heart become distant and the throbbing in her head begin to stop. She imagined he was sitting on the side of the bed and caressing her cheek the way he used to to help her calm down and fall back asleep.

The loss in her heart and her grief made it almost feel as if his hand truly was gently touching her face again. With these calming, reassuring imaginations and memories, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams slowly evolved through memories, to past dreams, to new nightmares.

_Starting with her spending time with him doing different things. Watching a movie together, to enjoying cake on her birthday, to him telling her stories of good times with her mother, to him gently singing to her to help her sleep when she was a toddler. _

_The memories then switched to dreams she used to have. Her mother was still alive and had always been with them. They were all together, smiling, laughing, and no one was sick or infected with anything. Her father never looked sad or tired and joked more, her mother sat with her and told her stories of when she was a baby. Both her parents showing her pictures of the past._

_Then the dreams changed to new nightmares that poked at her bleeding, wounded heart. She was back at the opera again. Looking down, she saw her father bleeding out on the stage as he begged for help and the crowd laughed. Looking around she could see Rotti Largo on the ground dead but somehow speaking. He was insulting his sons and daughter and the crowd over there cheered him on._

_Looking behind her Mag was still on the fence, blood pooling beneath her. Next to Mag was the wheelchair her father had been in, now her mother's dead body sat in it. Marni looked disappointed._

_"Look what you've done." said dead Marni._

_She looked away, back down to her father._

_"Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I?" he asked, just as he had earlier that night._

_"You did, you did." she found herself replying._

_"Didn't I say the world is cruel, didn't I?" _

_"You did, you did."_

_"Then tell me, why you did this. Why you did. Why you had to abandon me, Shi?"_

_"I didn't. Daddy, please, I didn't." she cried._

_"You'd rather have a monster than a father, you'd leave me to the man who took your mother."_

_"No, Daddy, no." _

_"You'd give your heart to a man who hates his own children rather than the father who gave you his own heart."_

_"No, Daddy, never!"_

_"You lie." snarled her father, as his face slowly changed. He was no longer Nathan, he was Rotti, chuckling cruelly._

_"Love _me_ Shilo, let me use you." said Rotti._

_"NO!" she screamed, backing away. She slammed into someone and spun around, screaming again at the sight. It was Pavi Largo but his stolen face looked inside out, raw, blood dripping off of it. She backed away from him, startled by what seemed to be total grief in his eyes, and spun around again. _

_This time it was Amber, who shoved her._

_"Looks like your singer is as washed up and useful as your mother now, Wallace. Friends together again." said Amber, an evil smirk on her face as she let out a chuckle that was exactly like Rotti's._

_"Help, someone, help." muttered Shilo, turning around to try and run away from everything. She ran into someone else who grabbed her gently but shook her._

_"How can I help you? What good can a monster do?" asked Luigi Largo, with sadness and shame on his face rather than fury. Shilo briefly wished there was something she could say to him to help take away his pain for some reason, then backed out of his grasp. She just wanted to leave, she didn't want to be here anymore._

_He reached out and grasped her again, this time not letting her back away. She twisted and screamed until he shook her again._

_"Shi, it's okay." said a soft voice she knew, she looked at Luigi except it wasn't Luigi anymore. It was her father. He wasn't wearing a Repo Man suit, he wasn't covered in blood nor was his face contorted in pain. He was giving her a reassuring smile._

_They weren't on that stage anymore, they were in the living room of her house. She didn't notice this at all though as she nearly jumped into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she cried against his chest._

_"It's not your fault, Shilo. You didn't do this, don't you dare think that you did." he said, she could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. _

_"I love you Daddy."_

_"I know you do. I love you too, you're my world." he said. His big hand gently rubbed her back, for some reason it felt a little cold._

Her eyes barely opened, she was laying on her stomach and the blanket and moved around a bit. Reaching back to where his hand had been in the dream, she realised why it felt cold, the blanket had fallen off.

Half asleep, she rolled over, not noticing the open window, and fell back into her dream. She spent the rest of the night in a peaceful dream with her father that seemed so real. A dream where they talked, laughed, and said their goodbyes.

She could tell when she finally woke up the next day that she'd spend the rest of her life wondering if that was just a dream. Wondering if that was his final visit to her from the other side before he moved on to wherever he'd be spending eternity.


	2. Owen's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: if you haven't read my sequel or prequel to Repo, I recommend skipping this chapter. This character is one of my OC's that's extremely important in my other stories. So, unless you want to be confused or have a surprise ruined, don't read this.**

**Please leave a review, enjoy.**

Dealing With The Mess

_Owen's Story_

He was able to get past all the other workers and grieving people and get to the stage due to his uniform. Watching from the back of the room, in the shadows, he knew something was going to happen. He knew that tonight was going to be his mother's last night alive, they'd spoken of it enough.

What he didn't know, or refused to believe, was that he should've listened to her and not come to the Opera tonight. Due to the grief and broken heartedness of seeing his mother pull out her own eyes then be impaled upon the fence, he could only subconsciously watch the rest.

Even so, he felt the sympathy for Shilo Wallace and her father. He felt the shock of what Rotti Largo was daring to do. He felt the brief fury at his father for not even caring about his mother, for just watching her die even though he knew his father had never loved his mother. And he'd felt the fury at Rotti Largo for doing what he did to Nathan, Shilo, his mother, and belittling his father by calling him a creature.

Now he just felt numbness as he made his way through the people leaving and the GeneCo employees cleaning up the stage. He stepped past the men placing Rotti Largo in a body bag and over to the men slowly easing his mother off the fence. His heart stopped and tears began to well in his eyes as he watched this.

He'd forever have in the back of his mind that image of her, every detail of it. How the blood had made the fake snow clump, how the fence was slowly starting to lean from the weight that was on it, how her limbs dangled like a rag doll, her empty eye sockets as a little bit of blood still spilled out of them. What would haunt him the most was her smile. She still wore that smile of relief, of freedom that had graced her face when she pulled her eyes out.

"Hey. Hey, Kid, what the hell are you doin in here?" asked the man overseeing the clean up. Owen didn't look at the man, he only heard him off in the distance.

The man set his hand on Owen's shoulder a little roughly and Owen's defensive response kicked in, despite his grief. He grabbed the man's hand, twisted his arm, and punched him in the face in one fluid motion. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared as their boss hit the ground with a broken nose.

Owen took a step back as he realised what he'd just done. He put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I...That was my instincitve response, I'm sorry. I'm only up here because um...because Mister Largo sent me to check on the clean up." lied Owen.

"You broke my fucking nose! God damnit. Well go tell Pavi or Luigi, whichever fucking one sent you that the clean up is going fine." replied the man as he got off the ground, blood streaming out of his nose and adding to the pool on the stage.

"How about you go let him know and I'll just take over here. You should get that nose fixed anyway, I'll pay for whatever they have to do for it." said Owen.

"No, get the fuck out of here." said the man. Owen realised there was no arguing with him and took one last look at his mother who was now off the fence and in an unzipped bag. He sighed.

"Just let me do something for a moment and I'll leave." said Owen, walking over to his mother's body. He leaned down to her, closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead with a whisper.

"Io amante tu, Mamma." he whispered so no one else could hear. When he backed away, everyone was staring at him in confusion. He ignored them and walked off the stage without one look back.

He made his way to a company exit and walked out into an alley. He saw the man he was looking for and made his way over to him, taking off his company shirt as he walked. He dropped the shirt into a dumpster, now wearing work pants and a t-shirt.

"Can we go?" asked Owen, his voice a bit rough. Graverobber was watching a car drive away and turned to Owen, sympathy in his eyes. He nodded and got up.

They walked through a few alleys in silence, until they reached the one that Graverobber spent most of his time in. Owen didn't even realise they'd reached their destination until they hadn't been walking for a few minutes and Graves was staring at him with concern. Owen blinked a few times and raised his eyebrows at his friend. Graves took the hint and his expression went back to normal, as if nothing at all important had happened tonight.

"Hope ya don't mind, kid, but I've got business to do. Quite a bit of people are gonna want this night to just go away, and I'm their go to guy." said Graverobber.

"I figured as such." said Owen, getting back up from where he had sat down.

"No, no. I want you to just stay here and chill. I'll take care of work tonight myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Owen, slowly sitting back down.

"I'm sure. Take the night off." said Graves.

"Okay."

"I have a new job for you that starts tomorrow though." said Graves.

"What is it?"

"Bodyguard kinda job."

"That's what I already do for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but there's someone else who's gonna need it more after tonight. I'd do it myself, but something tells me that business is about to skyrocket, which means I'll be too busy to do it."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, it may be a little harder than working for me. She can't know what you're doing, neither can anyone else. I just want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not gonna hurt herself and that no one else is gonna dare try." explained Graves.

"You want me to secretly take care of Shilo Wallace." stated Owen, figuring it out easily.

"I'll pay you for it."

"Alright. If you don't mind, I'm gonna spend the rest of the evening drinking the night away right here." said Owen.

"Take it easy. Don't get into trouble." said Graves, walking away.

He leaned back in the old chair. It had been thrown out because it had a broken leg so Graves broke the other legs and just let it set on the ground in the alley. Owen sighed and pulled his whiskey bottle out from behind the chair. He pulled out the stopper and poured the poison down his throat.

He'd spend the rest of the night drinking until he passed out and fell off the chair, not waking up when Graves would return and pick him up off the nasty ground.

Once he awoke, he'd spend the next roughly four months keeping an eye on her from a distance and being paid to do such. Being the cause for tax collectors disappearing instead of taking one step past her front gate. Same with news reporters, possibly malevolent suitors, and anyone else that he had a bad vibe about.

In a strange way she felt like some sort of long lost friend to him. Probably due to their parentage. Either way, as the weeks went by, he began to notice that he was doing what he did not because of the money but because he actually cared. It took his mind away from grief and prevented him from being able to drink himself to death.

All of this up until Graves would decide it was time he met the girl he was protecting, things snowballing from there. Snowballing as he became possibly the most important player in the drama concerning his blood.

***( Translations:**

**"Io amante tu, Mamma." : I love you, mother. )***


	3. Graverobber's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: I haven't written Graverobber much so he may not be as enjoyable to read as my other characters. Since he's not a huge favourite of mine, I generally forget to write of him a lot and so on. I think I have him in character but whatever I seem to get wrong, or right, please tell me. In other words, I would really really like a review for this chapter. **

**So please leave a review. Enjoy.**

Dealing With The Mess

_Graverobber's Story_

He watched Shilo get into the limo and it drive off before sneaking across the street to wait for Owen. Considering who he was, he'd had to watch the Opera on tv like all the other rejects on Sanitarium Island. As soon as Mag had been dropped on the fence, he knew all hell was about to break loose.

And he'd been right. He knew Rotti was going to cross some huge lines but he was still surprised at the old man's audacity. Killing Mag was one thing, she did break their contract and owe him money. Everyone knew he'd get her for that, even doing it at the Opera was big but not too ridiculous for him.

But bringing his grudge against Nathan Wallace to light in front of the entire world was another. The old man must have been losing his mind through his sickness. Even so, the bastard had to take it even further and exploit poor Shilo and all her pain the same way.

On top of that, he disowned all his kids for the world to see. Graves didn't really care about any of those three at all and thought they did all deserve to have their egos stomped on a little bit, but holy shit. Even for them, having their father disown and disrespect them like that right before dropping dead was a little much.

Speaking of those three lunatics, he stopped by one of the back entrances, hiding behind reporters as the three walked out of the building. He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw the look on Amber's face. She definitely shouldn't be so damn happy right now. What the hell was going on?

Then she said it, announced it, to everyone's astonishment. The company was her's.

"Oh no." Graves muttered subconsciously. She couldn't run her own fucking life and now she was going to take over what was left of the world?

Graves half expected Luigi or maybe even Pavi to step forward and prove her wrong somehow or maybe even have her arrested or something, until he figured out how she made this work. She knew Pavi didn't really care about controlling the company and so he wouldn't be a problem. Once he watched Luigi flip the fuck out and scream at the reporters before bursting into tears he realised she was taking advantage of her older brother's grief, using it to snag what was supposed to have been his.

"Clever bitch." he muttered, shaking his head and walking away. He almost couldn't believe her until he remembered that who it was.

He made his way over to a more unused alley, next to the building, and waited for Owen. When the boy didn't finally walk out, he looked like Hell. Graves still wasn't sure what ties the boy had at GeneCo, Owen still refused to tell him. He figured he must be a bastard of someone there. He'd thought about it a lot and knew it wasn't far fetched to believe Owen was an unknown child of one of the Largos or something like that, he just didn't know exactly who.

He definitely wasn't going to push the answer out of the boy tonight, not after all this.

When he left Owen in the chair, he knew he'd come back to him being hammered. Still, he had work to do and the boy wanted to deal with things alone. Regardless of wanting to let it go for the night, his mind was trying to put pieces together. Owen had a look on his face that had resembled Shilo's.

To Graves, that probably meant one of the dead people on that stage was one of the boy's parents. He could be the child of Rotti and someone else, even so he'd think the old bastard would have mentioned Owen somehow. He could be Mag's child, but he just looked so damn much like a Largo. Then again, it wasn't too far fetched to think that she'd had a consentual or nonconsentual affair with one of Rotti's sons.

He shook his head, deciding he didn't really care at the moment and turned his attention to the junkies slowly making their way over to him.

The next few hours consisted of him giving hits to usuals, and free hits to surprising new customers. Some of these new customers were even rich folk that had attended the Opera. All of this group mumbled something about life being over now that Amber was in charge, making Graves chuckle.

When there were finally no more customers in sight and only two viles of Zydrate left, he vacated his alley and made his way towards a specific house.

Finally there, he scaled the fence and wandered around, climbing about until he found her bedroom window. She wasn't in there though. He sighed as he realised what she'd probably done and slowly made his way around the house until he found the window to what must have been her father's bedroom.

He quietly opened the window and sat on the ledge. She was asleep in her father's bed, tossing and turning a lot, probably having a nightmare. He kinda wanted to help her calm down but decided he'd just scare the shit out of her.

He waited there, watching her, until he saw her seem to relax. Then, he crept back out of the window, dropping onto the ground.

"Aw, shit." he mumbled, realising he forgot to shut the window. He shook his head, deciding he wasn't climbing back up there and just left.

Making his way through alleys, he noted at how strangely quiet the island was. It seemed everyone was grieving. Most of them probably for Mag, she was loved by everyone. Some probably for the sad story of that Repo Man and his poor daughter, maybe even some for Rotti Largo. Though those grieving for the latter probably were very few and far between.

As he turned a corner, he found himself face to face with two S.W.A.T GenCops. He moved to run but they grabbed him, restraining him as he began to fight.

"Hey, easy, fucker. We're not here to arrest or shoot you." snarled one of the cops. Graves was so startled that he froze.

"What? What the fuck do you want?" asked Graves.

"We're on an errand for Miss Sweet." said the other cop, both seemed pissed off about this and he didn't blame them.

"Oh, well, too bad. I'm out of product." lied Graves, tapping his jacket.

"Don't fucking lie, you prick. We don't want to supply her anymore than we want to deal with you, but we were ordered to do such. We have money, now give us what she wants." said the first cop. Graves sighed.

"Give me the money first." he said.

"You try to run with it, we will shoot you." warned the second cop, handing him the money. Graves nodded, smirked, and handed him a little glass vile full of the glowing drug.

"Nice doing business with ya." said Graves, fixing his jacket as they let go of him. They ignored him and stomped away. He sighed and held his hand to his chest for a minute, grateful he didn't have a heartattack.

Once recovered from that incident, he continued on his way back to what he called "home". Showing up there, he saw Owen was toppled over facedown on the ground, the now empty whiskey bottle next to him. He walked over, struggled to pick the young man up but eventually managed it.

He set the chair to recline and left Owen there to snore.

Going over to his dumpster, he climbed in and relaxed on the old mixmatched couch cushions he'd snagged out of other people's trash. The dumpster was now his own, padded little cube. He quickly got comfortable and closed his eyes, although his mind was racing with today's events to the point that it took some time to actually fall asleep.

When he did, as what was normal for him, he didn't have any dreams that he'd remember in the morning.


	4. Amber's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: I'm down to the final three that will be in this series of One-Shots and I'll save my favourite character for last. **

**Since I'm not a really a big fan of Amber either, I often worry as to whether or not I'm writing her well. So, please leave a review.**

**Also, just because I have more fun with the Largo siblings, they're chapters in this are likely to be longer than the other ones. Just to explain that. **

Dealing With The Mess

_Amber's Story_

She got into the limo with her siblings, still hearing the reporters buzzing about her announcment of taking the company. As the car made its way a lot slower than usual, due to the mass amount of people wanting to see everything first hand, she found herself feeling a little uncomfortable and thinking.

Pavi was sitting next to her, staring at her replacement face in interest. She resisted rolling her eyes and looked at her other brother who was staring off into the distance with a startlingly dead look in his eyes. Tears had dried on his face and he looked hopeless. He also didn't seem to even know where he was.

A slight pang of guilt dropped in her stomach but she ignored it. She didn't cause their father to die any more than her brothers had, she was just moving past it and taking charge. She justified it to herself in more than one way so she wouldn't have to deal with seeing that she was in the wrong.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Pavi gave a somewhat shakey sigh. Turning to look at him, she saw he was looking down rather than at her new face. It seemed as though the emotional toll was finally hitting him and he was reluctant to face it.

Oddly enough, the one brother that always hid any "weak" emotion was the only one who had had the balls to break down into hysterics in front of the whole world. Then again, she didn't think that Luigi had had any control over himself when he did that. It slightly scared the shit out of her but she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about anything that happened tonight.

Finally, the car stopped and the door was opened for Amber to walk out first. She sighed and got out, Pavi quietly followed. Pavi walked past her and into the building a bit quickly, apparently he was ready to go break down by himself now. Amber made to follow him but realised Luigi still hadn't gotten out of the car.

Going back to the open door, she stuck her head into the car. He was still staring out into space, a terrifyingly dead look on his face.

"Hey, come on." she said, he didn't even seem to blink in response. It was like he couldn't even hear her. She didn't like it at all, it freaked her out which in turn pissed her off.

"Luigi!" she snapped. He quickly blinked a few times then finally seemed to come back into reality. He looked at her in confusion then seemed to figure it out and slowly climbed out of the car.

When he got out he just stood there for a few moments. Amber didn't like this at all and was getting more and more bothered by the minute. She didn't quite know what to do.

"Come on." she said, a little annoyed. She grabbed his arm and slightly pulled to get him moving. They walked into the building, into the elevator, and up to their floor.

"Please tell me why I'm taking care of you." she muttered, leading him to his room. Once in there, she walked him over to his bed where he sat down. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Please...please don't leave me alone, Amber." he begged, his voice low. This just scared her more. She didn't want to see him like this, this was her tough big brother, she couldn't handle seeing him broken.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, harshly.

"Stay with me, please. I can't be alone right now. I need you." he said, looking at her. More tears started to well in his eyes as he looked at her. She stood there with him holding her arm for a few moments of silence, then made one of the most selfish decisions of her entire life.

"That's what your GenTern is for." she said, yanking her arm out of his grasp and walking away.

"Amber, don't leave. Please don't leave." she heard him beg as she walked out the door and slammed it shut. She stood outside his door for a moment, once again ignoring her feeling of guilt, then marched down the hall to her own bedroom.

Opening the door, she saw that her bed was pulled back and waiting for her and all her lights were dimmed for her to go to bed and rest. She walked into the room and her GenTern, Sean, jumped up out of one of her chairs. She could tell he was concerned.

"Are you okay, Amber? Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked, softly as he shut her door. She sighed.

"I just...I don't know. I just wanna go to bed." she said, then a knock sounded at her door. Sean opened it to find a GenCop, not looking at all thrilled.

"Yes?" asked Sean.

"This is what Miss Sweet ordered for earlier." said the cop, placing a little glass vile in Sean's palm. Then the cop turned and walked away. Sean thought about it all for a quick second then shoved the vile into his pocket and shut the door.

"What was that about?" asked Amber's voice from the bathroom.

"Nothing. That was just another GenTern, they wanted to know if you're alright. Everyone's worried about you guys." lied, Sean. Amber walked out of the bathroom, in her skimpy pj's, and climbed into her bed.

She yawned and looked at him.

"Sleep in here with me, I don't wanna be alone." she said, swallowing the internal guilt that was creeping back up again. He nodded, took his pants off so he was in his underwear, and got into the bed next to her.

She rolled to her side, her back to him, and pressed up against his chest so he could put his arms around her. He held her with actual care, she could tell. Still, her guilt crept back up again as she suddenly realised she'd feel better if it was her brother's arms around her. The same brother that she just abandoned when he needed her most.

She forced the thoughts out of her mind and closed her eyes.

"Sean." she said, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I do want that Zydrate." she said, he repressed a sigh.

"I just thought that...well..."

"I don't care, it's the only thing that won't let me have nightmares. I have a syringe in my dresser, as you know." she said. He got up, grabbed the Zydrate and syringe, and came back to her.

He pressed it to a vein in her arm, injected the drug, set the syringe on the dresser, and got back under the covers. He felt her whole body relax in only the way the drug could do, as she started to get high.

Her mind spun, the room became a shimmer that had nothing distinctly visible. She couldn't feel any guilt, pain, fear, sadness, nothing. It was heaven, it was a pedestal in the skies that no one could knock her off of.

She could barely tell that Sean was holding her again and her mind drifted into nothingness. As she closed her eyes, she could almost swear she was floating. Not too much later, she was asleep and unconscious.

Sean didn't sleep at all that night, he did nothing but watch her. Like every night she did this, he watched her sleep and constantly prayed that she'd wake up again. When she did, even though she'd be pissed off and taking it out on him, he'd thank God and get her whatever she wanted. As usual.

The only problem, was that tonight wasn't as usual. He didn't know what would happen, he just knew that very soon, she'd have to face this emotional hurt without the drug and it wouldn't be easy. But that's why he was here. She couldn't count on her brothers right now, they were just as hurt as she was if not more so. But she would have him.


	5. Pavi's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: I always enjoy writing Pavi, even though this time he's in pain. My heart will be aching with his and I swear I almost did break down in tears about Luigi and what Amber did to him last chapter. Sorry that this shit is so morbid, I just had to write it. **

**Please leave a review.**

**Warning: Non consentual sex and some violence. Here you see Pavi's quite hidden dark side, his brother isn't the only one with a temper and tendency to violence to say the least.**

Dealing With The Mess

_Pavi's Story_

As they got into the limo, he scooted to the side so Amber could sit next to him, as they usually sat. When she sat down next to him, he couldn't look at her at first. He was completely distracted by the fact that his brother looked as though someone had just told him he only had ten minutes left to live.

After just a few moments, he couldn't stand to see Luigi like that anymore and looked at Amber. She was pretending to be unphased by everything but he knew her, he knew it was only a matter of time before she broke apart. He could tell by the feeling in his gut and the pain in his own chest that it was a very short matter of time before he broke apart.

He tried to distract himself from that thought by staring at his sister's new face. It had been done very well, he liked the way it hugged her facial structure. It was much nicer than the types of faces he used, that was because he used other people's faces though, he knew.

All of a sudden, as he thought about this, he remembered his father's disgust and being called a creature. He looked down at the floor of the limo, shame suddenly consuming him. Staring at the floor, he realised he wished his father was still here even if it was to criticise him again. But he wasn't, he was gone forever.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Amber getting out of the car. He slowly followed her, trying to prevent the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt his control slipping and as soon as he got out of the car, made his way into the building. He didn't want to do this in front of everyone.

He rushed into an elevator, getting out on his floor, and going straight to his room. He closed the door behind himself quickly, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. That seemed to help him regain some control for a moment.

Walking over to the dresser where he kept his faces, he began to take this one off. As he did so, he finally noticed that someone else was also in the room with him. His GenTern, Jen, walked over to him and gently set her hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down, I'll do it." she said. He slowly turned to face her then walked over to his bed and sat down. She followed, knelt in front of him, and began unclasping the stolen face. He saw that she had dried tears on her face and that her eyes were a little puffy and red. He gently placed his hand against the side of her face.

"Why were-a you-a crying, Bella?" he asked, his voice very quiet.

"I wasn't, I'm fine." she said, taking the face off fully now. She walked over to the dresser and set it down.

Pavi watched her then got up and undressed, leaving his underwear on though. He got into his bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He felt her climb into the bed next to him and grab his hand. She squeezed his hand once and then tears began to well in his eyes and he didn't try to stop them this time.

He rolled to face her and rested his forehead against her chest, allowing himself to let go when he felt her arms wrap around him. He started to shake from the sobs but knew it was best to just let it all out, so he did. They stayed like that for quite some time. Her holding him as he let out all the pain in his heart to avoid drowning in grief.

When he was finally able to stop, he didn't move. He was more than happy to just let her hold him, it felt good.

"Am I-a such a monster?" he whispered. Jen fought the urge to also start sobbing at that question.

"No, never." she said, passionately.

"My own-a Popa hated-a me."

"He didn't hate you." she said, not certain she believed it.

"He-a did."

"Then he was a fool. I'm sorry but if he hated you he was a fool."

"Why do-a you care about-a me so-a much?"

"Because you've always been good to me, you're my friend. You're not a bad man, Pavi." she said. He lay his free arm across her and gently hugged her.

"Grazie, Bella." he said, thoroughly meaning it.

"You're welcome." she whispered.

"Can you-a do the Pavi a favour?"

"What do you need?"

"The Pavi would-a like a new-a face to make-a him feel better. Can you-a send me someone?" he asked, which she found odd. As kind as he was, he didn't ask, he ordered.

"Of course." she said, getting up. He watched her leave and got out of bed himself, walking to the bathroom. He thought about putting the mask back on then decided it wasn't that big of a deal.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he could almost see himself before the accident. The scars were there, but he could ignore them for once. He heard his door open and someone enter the room, knowing it was who Jen had sent, he took off his underwear. Waiting a moment, when he walked back into the room she was on his bed, already undressed.

He walked over and got onto the bed before she noticed him. When she did, she froze. She'd never seen him without a stolen face. The scars slightly freaked her out. On top of that, she knew, like all the others, that he only showed you his real face if he planned on using your's to cover it. She felt fear course through her and slightly backed away.

"Wait, sir, I forgot something." she muttered, quickly. Trying to get out of this.

"Bella, tis-a unimportant." he said, a little disappointed that she was going to fight now.

"No, really. I...um..I really need to go get it." she said, now moving to the side. He felt annoyance at this and quickly pinned her down.

"Please...please..." she began to beg.

"Bella, hush. This will-a be fun." he said, trying to convince her to do her part. She didn't hush, she started to flail and fight.

Using strength that surprised and terrified her, he held her down and spread her legs. Already aroused, he straddled her hips and thrust in rougher than usual for him. She cried out in protest and pain, getting one of her hands free and clawing his chest.

He just pinned her hand back down and continued thrusting into her. Not very pleased with the fact that after five more minutes of this, she continued to fight him, he pulled out of her. Using more strength that she didn't know he had, he forced her to roll over.

Not being a stranger to this game, he pretended to stop for a moment, knowing exactly what she'd do. She tried to scramble away, getting up on her knees to do so. He grabbed her, pulling her back and cruelly crushing that slight hope she'd had.

Once he had a good hold of her hips, he roughly thrust into the drier, even tighter entrance of her's. Causing her to scream and begin to cry. Ignoring her protests and whines, he thrust slowly until she bled enough for him to increase the pace.

He didn't worry about restraint or holding back on his own orgasm and just let himself enjoy the tightness as he got closer and closer to release.

Far, far quicker than usual for him, he came. He stayed where he was, all the way inside her for a moment, then finally pulled out. She was crying and didn't move. He reached over to the side of his bed, and grabbed the scalpel that he kept strapped there. She saw something flash and got up quickly.

She managed to get off the bed but he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, pinning her down. Before she could do anything else, he slammed the scalpel into her chest where her heart was.

"Fuck you, you freak." she gasped as he pulled the scalpel out to let the blood flow freely. He froze at her insult, it wasn't the first time but for some reason that hurt a little bit.

He waited for her to bleed out to the point of death, then placed the scalpel at the side of her face.

He made the first incision, slowly, tediously carving the outside of her face. Then, he placed the scalpel just around each eye and cut those holes. As he did this, he suddenly heard his father's voice in his head.

_"You're not men, you're creatures."_

Pavi froze, his breath caught in his chest. Then, sudden rage boiled to the surface and seemed to spill through him. With a roar, he began to repeatedly stab the scalpel into the dead girl's face. Tearing up the skin, leaving a mushy mess where eyeballs once were, annihilating what was once a beautiful face that he'd wanted to keep.

Panting, he forced himself to stop. His arms were shaking as he stared down the meaty mess that was once someone's face. He dropped the scalpel and backed away. He got up, unsteadily, and sat down on his bed. Staring at the blood that had sprayed all over his chest and arms.

His door opened and Jen walked in. She gasped and froze at the sight before her before rushing over to him, thinking some of that blood was his.

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"Popa was-a right." whispered Pavi. She started trying to wipe the blood off of him but he grabbed her wrists and forced her to stop.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just-a let me go to-a bed." he said, letting go of her and climbing back onto his bed. He reached the top and lay his head down on his pillow.

Jen sat there in total shock and confusion, then got up and had someone come in and clean up the mess.

Pavi distantly heard the clean up happening and could fell Jen's eyes watching him with concern but ignored it all. He closed his own eyes and let the physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion take over. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to nightmares that he wouldn't even remember come morning.

Once the clean up was done, Jen checked to see if he was sleeping and covered him up. She sighed and sat down in one of his chairs, knowing there was no way in Hell she'd be able to get to sleep after everything that'd happened tonight.

When morning came, he refused to leave his room and would continue to refuse such until Rotti's funeral. After that, he went back to hiding in his room for another week before he was ready to face people again. Even when he started rejoining the population, he was still crying himself to sleep nearly every night while Jen held him.

The island, GeneCo, the people, and the Largos were falling apart.


	6. Luigi's Story

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: here's the final part of this One Shot. My favourite character I saved for last, I'm sure you've figured out by now that it's obviously Bronco.**

**Lol, haha, just kidding. It's Luigi, the love of my life. That was lame, I know. I'm sorry. It's very late at night as I write this and I've been writing for like six hours straight, I'm getting a little slap happy.**

**So, this will be only the second story on Fanfiction that I actually can list as Complete. Ah, accomplishment. **

**Please review, please. I need it. If not, I'll be placed back in a straightjacket and be unable to continue writing any of my other stories. Okay, here goes.**

**Warning: more non con sex and definitely more violence. These Largo men just don't handle shit well at all.**

Dealing With The Mess

_Luigi's Story_

He sat down across from Pavi and Amber, distantly hearing the car door close. His head hurt and he just felt numb, he stared off into space and drifted off into his thoughts.

_That son of a bitch. That fucking prick, why am I crying for him? He couldn't fucking stand me, he said so himself. Hell, he told the entire God damned world! Me, me who did everything! Me who spent my childhood not out playing and making friends, being a healthy kid. But at his side as he worked, learning everything there was to learn about the company._

_Learning everything there was to running a growing company and then what was left of the world after that fucking war. And how am I repaid? I'm treated like shit and disowned in front of everyone! After involving myself in that pathetic charade. After putting all my energy in developing hate and want to harm Nathan Wallace just to make him proud. I never even had a problem with the poor bastard._

_After even stooping to the fucking level of tormenting that poor girl who didn't deserve any of that. Who had nothing to do with any of that. Who he was gonna force my fucking birthright on. My birthright! That's been mine since fucking ever! She didn't even know what the hell was going on. Not like I fucking care about her though, is it? Is it...never fucking mind. It doesn't even matter._

_And the fucking bastard says to everyone that he'll give it to her! Pavi has the fucking audacity to argue with me that it was going to be his...and then...the fucker has to drop dead in front of the entire world. After announcing how much of a disgrace I am, of course. He couldn't fucking die before doing that, could he? Absolutely not. Luigi's a waste of fucking space and everyone needs to know now._

_I hope he's burning in fucking hell for all god damned eternity. Piece of shit._

_He never loved me, never. He never gave a shit whether or not I lived or fucking died. He only kept me when Mom didn't want me so he could try and make me something he liked. When that didn't work he just didn't know what to fucking do. I swear to Christ, the only reason he made sure I got a fucking heart replacement was because Pavi begged for it._

_It didn't matter what I fucking did, or how much love I gave him. None of that, ever. It never mattered._

His thoughts were interrupted by Amber almost shouting his name at him. He blinked a few times and slowly turned to look at her. He still felt out of reality and numb, his thoughts weren't even fury. His thoughts were also just numb and helpless feeling.

He slowly made his way out of the vehicle. Standing outside the entrance to the building, he tried to start to feel again. Even if it meant feeling pain, it just wouldn't happen.

He distantly noticed Amber grab his arm and lead him through the building. All the sights he knew seemed to be a blur and suddenly they were in his room and he slowly sat down on his bed. Now, it seemed, feeling was starting to come back. That numbness was leaving...and so was she.

A panic started to course through him at the fear of being left alone to deal with all this.

He felt his lips move and heard himself begging her to stay, over and over again. But, just like his father, she didn't seem to care. Didn't she know how much he needed her right now? Hadn't he always stayed with her when she asked him to?

Before he even knew what was happening, she had slammed the door and was gone. He felt the lump returning to his throat and his chest began to hurt again. It scared him. His chest hadn't hurt like this since the heartattack that caused his surgery.

He started hyperventilating, a panic was coursing through him and he didn't know what to do. What if his heart stopped? What if this replacement had finally reached its end? No one was here to help him, no one would save him this time.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, clutching his chest as tears began to stream down his face again. The hysterical sobbing returned and he didn't notice someone else rush into the room. His GenTern, Lisa, dropped to the floor next to him, thinking the same thing. That he was having a heart attack, until she saw the tears dripping off his face and splashing onto the floor.

She grabbed him and pulled him to her. He still had no idea who was in here but let her, all he knew was that someone apparently cared and that was what he needed. He turned to her and buried his face in her neck, wrapping one arm around her and still clutching his chest with the other.

She wrapped both arms around him, rubbing the back of his head and his back to try and calm him down. His breathing slowed to a normal level for someone who was crying and his heartbeat calmed down as well.

"Why couldn't he love me? I fucking loved him, he was everything to me, why couldn't he love me?" Luigi rambled, his voice muffled by his crying. Allowing a few tears to spill out of her own eyes, she turned her head and kissed his temple.

"It'll be okay, I promise you'll be okay." she said softly.

"He was all I fucking had and he didn't want me either." he cried, the grief he'd held in about his mother his whole life now also cracking to the surface. He'd never met her because she left as soon as he was born. She was going to have him aborted but Rotti wouldn't allow it and kept a close eye on her. As soon as Luigi was born, she gave him to Rotti and just left.

Luigi had thought that he'd buried that for good as a child, but now it rushed to the surface and also hurt like Hell. Hearing that statement, part of Lisa's heart broke.

"Calm down, Luigi, it'll be okay. I care and I'm right here." she said.

After a few minutes, he managed to calm down and let go of her. Leaning back against his bed, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Do you want something to drink or eat? Anything at all?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Just send up two disposable GenTerns." he said, without opening his eyes. She sighed, wishing he'd find a healtier or at least kinder way to deal with emotions. She got up anyway.

"Are you gonna be okay alone for a few minutes?" she asked. Now he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes." he said. She nodded and left the room. He slowly got up, taking off his jacket and walking over to his bar. He grabbed a bottle of Irish made whiskey, opened it, and poured as much down his throat as he could until it brought tears to his eyes again. Setting the bottle back down, he left it open, knowing he'd use it all night.

He felt anger returning, the numbness was leaving and more anger than he'd ever felt was replacing it. Absolute fury that he couldn't even describe was moving in. Fury at the injustice of it all.

"That fucking cocksucker. Since you never gave a shit, guess what? Any fucking love I had for you is gone too. You piece of shit. You didn't need me, now I'll show the fucking world just how much I don't need you. You were nothing but a pathetic, paranoid, fat bastard. I'll be a fucking emperor. I'm fucking smarter than you and I've got more balls than you ever had. I hope you can fucking hear me, father. I hope you can hear me as the Devil butt fucks you in Hell." snarled Luigi, then he gulped some more whiskey. As he did so, he heard his door open. He didn't look at them.

He waited for one of them to come to him. After a few confused, silent minutes, one of them did. He clenched his hand into a fist as his rage started to boil over. One of the girls walked over and leaned against his bar seductively.

As quick as the other girl blinked, Luigi slammed his knife into her ribs. The stabbed girl coughed up blood as the knife penetrated her lungs and the other girl screamed.

"You fucking run and I'll make it worse than you could ever imagine, bitch!" shouted Luigi. The other girl froze at his threat. If anyone made real threats, it was him.

He yanked his knife out of the dying girl and cut her throat. The blood sprayed all over the place and covered his white shirt. He smirked coldly as specs of it covered his face. She slowly fell to the ground and he ripped open his shirt as he turned to the other girl who was crying.

"Please don't kill me. Please, I never did anything to you. Please, I'll do whatever you want. Please, please, please." begged the girl as he walked towards her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." he snarled, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. She kept backing away, stopping when her low back hit his desk. He grabbed her, ignoring her scream, and set her on his desk. He shoved her and her back slammed onto the desk as she now lay flat. She felt him rip her panties off and prayed he wouldn't kill her.

He undid his pants to the point that he got his already aroused member out, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her. She cried out but wrapped her legs around him anyway, still hoping he wouldn't kill her. Being a rough lover, he kept up a violent and fast pace becoming a little more pleased when she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

As she was increasing the pace at which she met his thrusts, getting closer to her orgasm, he reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat. It didn't scare her until he started to squeeze. He saw her eyes widen and smirked.

Just before she passed out due to lack of oxygen, he slammed his knife into her abdomen several times. He took his hand off her throat as the blood spilled out of her profusely and came as he gave her one more thrust. Holding himself off her with his hands, he panted and slowly regained energy.

After a sigh, he pulled out of her and walked over to the other body. Once he placed himself back in his pants and closed them, he picked up the first girl that died and walked over to his door. Opening it, he tossed her into the hallway. Her limp body hit the floor with a loud thump.

He did the same with the other body, tossing her panties out after her.

This all done, he walked into his bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, he just let it rinse all the blood off of him. Once the blood was gone, he leaned his head down and let the heat massage the muscles on his neck and back.

He was in there for quite some time and when he got out, there was a clean pair of boxers on the bathroom counter for him and his dirty clothes were gone. He dried himself off and put the boxers on. Entering his room again, he saw Lisa sneak a sip of his whiskey. The floor was clean and it looked as though no one but he and Lisa had been in his room.

He walked to his bed and lay down on it.

"What's causing you to drink?" he asked, now sounding tired instead of the numbness he had before or the rage he'd just gone through.

"You." she answered, not fearing his response. He slightly sat up, leaning his weight on his elbows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She got up.

"That means I'm worried about you, that's all." she said, he sighed and lay back down.

"Come here." he said, she walked over to the bed. He patted the spot next to him so she lay down. She got comfortable and they were quiet for a few minutes, him just looking at her. She usually loved that, considering how much she loved his eyes. Right now she was just too worried about him.

"You'll stay with me, right?" he asked, quietly. His expression returned to the hurt she'd seen earlier. Suddenly he was the hurt little boy that had never fully healed.

"Always." she said. He moved his arm and she lay her head on his chest, sighing as his arm came back around and rested on her. He turned his light out and they lay in the dark like that, neither sleeping or talking for a few more minutes.

"You're my only friend in the world, Lisa." he said softly, closing his eyes. She didn't reply, just listened to his heartbeat slow down and felt his breathing do the same as he slowly drifted off into a slightly drunken sleep.

He'd continue to have his hysterical breakdowns for a few weeks, though the only other time he did it in public was at Rotti's funeral. He'd also massacre quite a large amount of the staff until Lisa was able to convince him to just drink and limit his kills to only a person a day. She got him to take out the rest of his anger through sex until he started to put everything past him and get over what happened.

***( that's it, freaks. final words for this. please, i beg of you, leave me reviews. Yea or Nay on brilliance. Trash or Treasure? let me know...thanks for reading.**

**Your host,**

**Doctor )***


End file.
